Zdjęcia
by Darca
Summary: Krótkie opowiadanie SasuNaru tak bardzo ooc i au pod pewnymi względami jak to tylko możliwe. Bo co by było, gdyby to Sasuke kochał Naruto nad życie, a ten drugi tego nie docenił? Bardzo krótkie i pesymistyczne. Uwaga, zawiera brutalne sceny przemocy.


Obiecywałeś, lecz twoje słowa były tylko pustym kłamstwem przepełnionym pochlebstwami i zapewnieniami o ogromnym uczuciu. Mówiłeś mi jak wielka jest twoja miłość, a wieczorami szeptałeś do ucha ciche obietnice spełnienia i czułości. Każdej nocy przychodziłem do twojej sypialni zaślepiony głębią twych błękitnych oczu, a nasze ciała złączały się w tańcu namiętności. Twoje krzyki, niczym afrodyzjak, przyprawiały mnie o szybsze bicie serca i drżenie całego ciała. Obejmowałeś mnie ramionami boleśnie wbijając paznokcie w moje plecy i pozostawiając krwawy znak rozkoszy. Jeden raz nigdy nie wystarczał. Zawsze błagałeś o więcej spragnionymi ustami wpijając się w moje i nie pozwalając nawet na sekundę wytchnienia. Twój umysł i ciało błagało o więcej. Więcej pchnięć, więcej ssania, ugryzień, więcej pocałunków, dotyku i miłości. Gdy dochodziłeś krzyczałeś głośno moje imię zaciskając powieki i wyginając plecy w łuk, rozkoszując się chwilami orgazmu. Kiedy wreszcie miałeś dość, opadałeś na poduszki i mruczałeś z satysfakcją czekając, aż przykryję cię kołdrą i wezmę w swoje ramiona. Nie jestem w stanie zliczyć poranków, gdy budziłem się u twego boku, a ty smacznie śpiąc wtulałeś się w mój tors. Wydawało mi się, że byliśmy tak od zawsze i już do końca naszych dni tak właśnie pozostanie. Będę przychodził każdej nocy, a wychodził o poranku, a gdy już zamieszkalibyśmy razem, spędzałbym z tobą każdą wolną chwilę. Myślał o tobie, gdy nie ma cię blisko mnie i kochał, tak bardzo kochał, że już nigdy nie poczułbyś się samotny. Lecz widocznie ty miałeś inne plany. Nie mówiąc mi nic, nie próbując nawet porozmawiać czy zerwać, ty zdradziłeś. Nie zerwałeś słów miłości, nie powiedziałeś przepraszam, tylko żyłeś jak gdyby nic wielkiego się nie stało. Wręcz przeciwnie. Dla ciebie to było coś tak naturalnego jak oddychanie. Całowałeś inną i kochałeś się z nią na naszym łóżku, gdzie tyle razy zapewniałeś mnie o swojej miłości i przywiązaniu. Patrząc na nasze zdjęcia łzy upokorzenia i wściekłości nieprzerwanie napływały mi do oczu. Dusiłem się i nie mogłem uwierzyć w to, co widzę. Moje ręce nie będąc w stanie dłużej utrzymać zdjęć, wypuściły je, a te rozsypały się u moich stóp. Upadłem na kolana wstrząsany spazmami szlochu i łkania. Gdy trochę się uspokoiłem zadzwoniłem do ciebie z nadzieją, że to jednak jakiś głupi żart, fotomontaż. Ale ty nie zaprzeczałeś. W twoim głosie nie było skruchy. Powiedziałeś, że ona nic dla ciebie nie znaczyła, i że kochasz tylko mnie.

- To był tylko sex. Nie było cię, a ja musiałem się rozładować.

Po twojej odpowiedzi zamarłem i nie byłem w stanie już przemówić. Gardło ścisnęło mi się boleśnie, a wraz z nim moje serce. Zacisnąłem mocno usta, tak, że aż pobielały i rozłączyłem się. To był ten moment, w którym wszystko się zmieniło – ja się zmieniłem. We wnętrzu najpierw niezauważalnie, a potem z całą mocą rozpętała się burza, składająca się z żalu, bólu, niedowierzania, zdrady, nienawiści i złości. Teraz stoję tu – w naszej sypialni, niegdyś przepełnionej miłością, teraz kłamstwami o niej. Stałem przed naszym łóżkiem, na którym kochaliśmy się tyle razy trzymając zakrwawiony nóż. Patrzyłem na twoje ciało rozłożone na pościeli, która zabarwiła się na czerwono od twojej krwi. Twoje oczy były otwarte i wciąż rysowało się w nich przerażenie. Nie, nie tego się spodziewałeś. Wystarczyła jedna chwila, twoje spojrzenie, a ręka, w której trzymałem nóż, sama zadała cios przeszywając twoją klatkę piersiową. Zaskoczony przez chwilę nie wiedziałeś, co się stało, lecz po drugim pchnięciu z twojego gardła wydobył się krzyk, tak bardzo różniący się od poprzednich. Po kolejnym ciosie siły zaczęły cię opuszczać, a ja przytrzymując cię wolną ręką położyłem na łóżku. Bałeś się, a twoje palce kurczowo trzymały się moich ramion. Nie chciałeś jeszcze umierać, jednak krew szybko opuszczała twoje ciało. Po chwili twoje ręce opadły, a ja wstałem, aby ostatni raz móc zobaczyć cię na łóżku. Stałem i patrzyłem nie mogąc się poruszyć. Czas jakby stanął w miejscu, dając nam ostatnią chwilę prywatności, tylko dla nas dwóch. Nim na zegarze wskazówki odliczyły minutę, życie w twoich oczach powoli zgasło, odbierając im blask na wieki. Podszedłem do ciebie, nawet nie wiedząc, kiedy i przysiadłem na łóżku tuż obok twojego ciała. Kołdra w miejscu, w którym leżałeś była już całkowicie przesiąknięta krwią. Patrząc na twoją twarz wyciągnąłem rękę i przymknąłem ci powieki. Następnie palcami przejechałem po twoich słodkich, przepełnionych kłamstwami ustach – były jeszcze ciepłe. Nachyliłem się i złożyłem na nich delikatny, ostatni pocałunek, lecz tym razem już nie mogłeś go odwzajemnić. Przeszył mnie gniew i w jednej chwili uniosłem się i z całej siły wbiłem nóż w twoje serce, zatapiając go, nie bez wysiłku, po samą rękojeść. Podniosłem się i spojrzałem z nienawiścią na twoje ciało. „Zdrada" coś wyszeptało w mojej głowie. Z obrzydzeniem wytarłem dłonie o nogawki spodni, brzydząc się, że cokolwiek, nawet najmniejsza jego cząstka znajduje się na moim ciele. Po raz ostatni omiotłem wzrokiem cały pokój i wyszedłem zamykając za sobą cicho drzwi, aby nie zakłócić niezmąconej śmiercią ciszy, która zabrała i przywłaszczyła sobie mój dawny świat. Już nigdy nie zamierzałem tam wracać, a uczucia i sceny, które rozegrały się w ścianach naszej sypialni pozostaną milczeniem na wieki.


End file.
